Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${6x-5y = 25}$ ${3x+3y = 51}$
We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Multiply the bottom equation by $-2$ ${6x-5y = 25}$ $-6x-6y = -102$ Add the top and bottom equations together. $-11y = -77$ $\dfrac{-11y}{{-11}} = \dfrac{-77}{{-11}}$ ${y = 7}$ Now that you know ${y = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {6x-5y = 25}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${6x - 5}{(7)}{= 25}$ $6x-35 = 25$ $6x-35{+35} = 25{+35}$ $6x = 60$ $\dfrac{6x}{{6}} = \dfrac{60}{{6}}$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = 7}$ into $\thinspace {3x+3y = 51}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${3x + 3}{(7)}{= 51}$ ${x = 10}$